Zim and Gaz vs Power Puff Grils
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: this is not for the weak of harts this story is going to get more bloodier. What happens when the hole world is coming for you.


-1Normally I would write a Gaz and ZIM or A Tak Sex thing but this one is different. This story is about what happens when the hole world knows about Zm and Tak, and that Gaz and Dib were trying there best to save them. But the government sent out three girls to fined them. Those girls are THE POWER PUFF GIRLS.

And the girls could only get there hands on Tak. Dib did the best he could, but he was put in the hospital with two broken legs, by Buttercup. The girls did not wish to be so harsh, but they did some bad things in there past, now they are owned by the government. And do as they are toiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Why can't it be the way it was? What was so wrong with the way it was?"

Zim thinks to himself has he runs in to his old broken down home for cover.

Blossom had been chasing him for about an hour. " Good." Zim needs her to know he's here. She flies in closer to the old door. Her feet not touching the ground. She just floats in. " Zim come on out. We have Tak and were going to have you. Just give up."

NOTHING…..

She raises her left arm in the air. Then a flash of pink light covers the hole house. The place looked like a mess. Nearly all of his Irken technology was taken.

Then Zims voice comes from the dark corners of the house, the corners the light could not go.

" Did you come all by yourself to get me?" Zim said in a sarcastic voice.

Blossom looking around to see were he may be. she answers him.

" My sisters are back at the operating room with Tak. The Professor thinks that he could find out what makes you things tick."

Zim replied back

" I heard you girls were once the good gals of this world, but all I see is three murders puppets. I'll tell you what. I will show myself to you, if you tell me how you three became such ultra bitches?"

Blossom knows she's stronger then Zim and fears nothing from him. So she talks.

It would feel good to tell someone. Even a alien that will soon be cut open.

"It was five years ago. We were fighting Mo jo. And just after we kicked his ass. He yells at us. " ( All there going to do is put me away for some time then I brake out and we do the same thing some more. How long do you think we can do this tell I end up killing one of you. Ha ha ha.) That dumb light of his

But he was right. So one night we thought of scaring him. But a fight broke out . It was dumb but he was waiting for us. A fight broke out and three guard were killed. And so was Mo Jo. The government stepped in and …. Well the rest is shitty history. Now come out."

Zim did as he promised. But with him came a long dark smile.

Blossom felt something was wrong here. So she flashed over to Zim and punched him in to a wall, Hopping it would knock him out.

"HA HA HA. IS THAT ALL YOU GOT" Zim yells.

She gets ready to give him one more strike in the head, but she started to feel woozy. She felt sick in her stomach. She then fell to her knees.

"What..what..have …you..done..done..to me?"

Zim wipes the blood from his mouth. And laugh.

"AH, HA ,AH A HA AH, I filled the air with Irken deafens gas. Harmless to Irkens but deadly to outsiders of our race. But this will not kill you no no no.

You see you have a date with Gaz.

We know you already opened up TAK. We know she's dead. So before your friends can come looking for you we are going to have our won little autopsy."

Gaz comes from a darken hall way warring a white mask and a surgical gown. Long rubber gloves.

Zim grabs the legs of Blossom and drags her down to the under grown lab. The lab that was not found by the government men for alien weapons.

" Zim slams her body on the cold metal table. And said to her. In her teary eyes. " The gas kills all the nerves sitcoms that controls your legs arms …welll every thing ,but pain. You can't scream ether. I'm about to brake your lower jaw off and take out your tong, and Gaz is about to start cutting you're stomach opend ."

(CRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)

Zim looked at her face as Gaz takes out every organs in Blossoms body. Zim could see her face the Pain the blood. She wishes Zim can just kill her now so She would stop suffering, but no Zim sees her eye poring out endless streams of tears. Then just as Gaz took out Blossoms hart. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was dead.

Gaz took the parts she needed to the labs equipments to study to see what makes the Power Puff Girls tick.

Zim looks at the lifeless face of Blossom. Zim leans over to her ear. And whispers.

" Why can't it be like it was before? Now you made us what we were trying to hide from the hole world. What real Monsters we could be. Do you hear me. We will shed blood of likes your planet have never seen."

"One down a world to go."

To be continue


End file.
